fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Lebowski (Remake)
The Big Lebowski is an American comedy indie film, produced by Universal Pictures. and is a follow up to the comedy fantasy film. it is the Remake of the 1998 Film With the same name The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and written by Antonio Nerget and is the stars an ensemble put the young cast. The film will be release in March 6th, 2018 Plot In 1991 Los Angeles, slacker Jeff "the Dude" Lebowski is assaulted in his home by two hired goons who demand money that the wife of a Jeffrey Lebowski owes to a porn magnate and loan shark named Jackie Treehorn. The two soon realize they have attacked the wrong Jeffrey Lebowski and leave but not before one of them urinates on the Dude's rug. The next day, the Dude explains this incident to his two friends and bowling partners: timid Donny and temperamental Vietnam veteran Walter Sobchak. Encouraged by Walter, the Dude pays a visit to the other Jeffrey Lebowski, the eponymous "Big Lebowski", a cantankerous elderly wheelchair-bound millionaire, to seek compensation for his ruined rug. Although his request is promptly refused, the Dude craftily steals one of Lebowski's expensive rugs by telling Brandt, Lebowski's sycophantic assistant, that his boss told him to take any rug in the house. The Dude subsequently meets Bunny, Lebowski's young trophy wife. Days later, Lebowski contacts the Dude stating that Bunny has been kidnapped. He wants the Dude to deliver a briefcase containing the million-dollar ransom and see if he can recognize the culprits. Later, a different pair of thugs appear in the Dude's apartment, knock him unconscious and take Lebowski's rug. When Bunny's kidnappers call to arrange delivery of the ransom, Walter instead gives the kidnappers a fake ransom, namely, a briefcase filled with dirty underwear. The kidnappers grab the fake ransom and leave. Later that night, the Dude's car is stolen with the actual ransom money briefcase still inside. Jeffrey Lebowski's adult daughter Maude contacts the Dude and reveals that she took the rug, explaining that Bunny is one of Jackie Treehorn's porn stars. She reasons that Bunny 'kidnapped' herself and asks the Dude to recover the ransom which her father illegally withdrew from the family's foundation. Lebowski is angry that the Dude failed to deliver the ransom money and shows him a severed green-painted toe, allegedly belonging to Bunny and delivered by the kidnappers. Later, a gang of German nihilists invade the Dude's apartment and threaten him, identifying themselves as the kidnappers. Maude says the German nihilists are actually Bunny's friends. The Dude's car is found by the police without the ransom money, and he reclaims it. Later, while cruising around in the car, the Dude finds the homework assignment of a high school student named Larry inside. Assuming that Larry was the one who stole the car, Walter and the Dude go to his house, believing Larry has also stolen the money. When Larry refuses to respond to Walter and the Dude's threats, Walter wrecks a new sports car parked outside which they assume Larry bought with the money. However, a neighbor rushes outside, reveals himself as having just bought the car and angrily wrecks the Dude's car in revenge, thinking it to be Walter's. The Dude is then forcibly brought before Treehorn, who asks the whereabouts of Bunny and says he wants the money she owes him. He drugs the Dude's White Russian cocktail, causing the Dude to have a dream sequence involving Maude and bowling. The Dude awakens in police custody, where he is verbally and physically assaulted by the Malibu police chief. During the cab ride home, the Dude gets thrown out after he asks the cab driver to change the radio station playing an Eagles song. A red sports car zooms past and the viewer sees that Bunny is driving with all her toes intact. The Dude then finds his bungalow completely trashed and is greeted by Maude, who seduces him. He figures that Treehorn drugged him so that his goons could look for the ransom money at the Dude's home. After Maude has sex with him, she says she hopes to conceive a child. The Dude protests being a father but Maude tells him that he will not be involved in the child's upbringing. Maude also explains that her father has no money: her mother was the wealthy one and she left her money exclusively to the family charity. Having an epiphany, the Dude and Walter travel to the Lebowski estate, while the Dude explains: when Lebowski, who apparently hated his wife, heard of the kidnapping, he withdrew money from the foundation, kept it for himself and gave the Dude a briefcase without any money in it, lying that it contained a million dollar ransom. The kidnapping was also a ruse: when Bunny took an unannounced trip, her friends (the nihilists) faked a kidnapping to be able to extort money from Lebowski. Walter and the Dude confront the Big Lebowski, who refuses to admit responsibility but is thrown out of his wheelchair by Walter, who believes that he's faking his paralysis. The affair apparently over, the Dude and his bowling teammates return to the bowling alley. As they leave, they are confronted in the parking lot by the nihilists, who have set the Dude's car on fire. They once again demand the ransom money. Even after the Dude and Walter explain they don't have the money, the nihilists try to rob them anyway. Walter violently beats all three, biting the ear off of one. However, in all the excitement, Donny suffers a fatal heart attack. Walter and the Dude go to the beach to scatter Donny's ashes. Walter turns an informal eulogy into a tribute to the Vietnam War. After accidentally covering the Dude with Donny's ashes and after a brief argument, Walter hugs him and says, "Come on, Dude. Fuck it, man. Let's go bowling." At the bowling alley, the story's cowboy narrator tells the viewer that Maude is pregnant with a "little Lebowski" and expresses his hope that the Dude and Walter will win the bowling tournament. Cast * Grant Gustin as Jeff Lebowski * Josh Gad as Walter Sobchak * Joel Courtney as Donny Kerabatsos * Tom Hiddeston as Jeffrey Lebowski * Karen Gillian as Maude Lebowski * Charlize Theron as Bunny Lebowski * Ross Lynch as Brandt * Harvey Guillen as The Stranger * Ben Foster as Jackie Treehorn * Neil Sandliands as Knox Harrington * Jim Carrey as Jesus Quintana Category:Remakes